Forgotten
by Jade121
Summary: This story is about one day, in Michael's life, in which several things events will happen. A day that he thinks noone remembers. It will be a long time before he can forget. A day that will be a long time before anyone could forget. M&T Fic. Tess & Alex
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Forgotten**

* * *

Summary: This story is about one day, in Michael's life, in which several things events will happen. A day that he thinks no-one remembers. It will be a long time before he can forget. A day that will be a long time before anyone could forget. Michael & Isabel centered Fic, Tess & Alex friendship.

* * *

**  
**

With grace beyond his years, Michael's quick movements gave him an unknown edge as a predator. Swiftly he made his way into the Crashdown a local dinner. As he glanced around he came to realize that he arrived at a very good time, since no-one really was around.

As he made his way into the employee's locker room he glanced at the next week's schedule and was slightly surprised to see that he was working all of the good shifts. '_Must be Maria's doing_,' Michael contemplation as she shook his head.

Going over to his locker, he quickly spins the dial, flinging the locker door open. Snatching a warm jar of Snapple off his top shelf, he notices the date on the tiny calendar. Shock slammed into him as his throat goes dry. '_It's just another day. That's all this day is, just another day_,' he bluntly told himself. Michael twists off the Snapple cap and gulped down the warm liquid. '_Besides, it's not like anyone is going to remember_.'

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he put the lid on the Snapple bottle and gently closed his locker door. Shrugging his shoulders, Michael attempted to easy the tension in his back muscles. As he moved towards the swinging door that separated the employee locker room and the dinning room, Michael heard Liz squealing in her girlish way.

'_She only does that when Max is around her. What does he see in her anyways?_' Michael reflectioned as he cringed. He could hear them heading towards him, so he decided to wait where he was.

"So, do you have any plans today?" Liz asked as she pushed open the door. Her eyes went huge as she gasped in shock. "Oh, Michael, I didn't know that you were here," Liz gushed.

"Just checking the schedule," Michael garbled as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the pair. '_It's just something I've been known to do every week at this time_,' he thought as he nodded a greeting towards Max.

"Michael," Maxwell greeted. "Liz was just asking me about my plans for this evening."

'_Like I didn't hear her while she was standing two feet away,_' Michael thought. "So I've heard. What are your plans for tonight?" Michael asked as he forces himself not to show too much interest. '_It's just another day.'_

"Well, I was just asking Max if he had any plans tonight, if he doesn't have any, maybe we can rent a movie," explained Liz as she stared at Max with her doe eyes.

"We?" Michael questioned as she stared at Liz in amazement. '_Is she really including … oh look at her flinch when I interpret that she's including me_,' Michael reflected.

"Michael, you know that she was referring to us, as in her and me," Max stressed as Michael watched in morbid fascination as Max gently kissed the top of Liz's head. "Why don't you inform your father that we're renting and meet me back down here?" suggested Max.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Liz agreed happily as she raced out of the room.

He felt Maxwell's glare at him, as he quirked an eyebrow. "What?" Michael questioned.

"Why do you do that?" Maxwell demanded.

"Do what?" snapped Michael as his temper gets the bettor of him. "Be in the same room? Ask her a question? What precisely have I done?"

"Michael, we have had this conversation too many times," Maxwell growled only to pause when he noticed how upset Michael really was. "What happened?"

"Nothing Maxwell," Michael as he forced his way past Max. "Nothing at all!"

"Michael!" Max shouted as Kyle and Maria entered the Crashdown. They barely miss getting run over by Michael as he stalked out. Kyle and Maria glance at each other before rushing over to Max, preventing him from following Michael.

"Alright, what happened?" Maria demanded.

"Nothing," Max dismissed.

"Something has set off Michael," Kyle declared. "And it's usually the alien related stuff that does that."

"Really, it's nothing," Liz dismissed as she joined the conversation. "Max and I were discussing our plans to rent some movies. While Michael, I think, was looking for someone to hang with tonight."

"Well, he can hang with me," Maria stated as she turned to head outside.

"Only you have to work," Kyle gently reminded Maria.

"Well, he can sit a booth and watch me work," Maria countered.

"Maria," Liz groaned as she gave her friend an apologetic look. "Michael is a big boy. He'll be fine."

Meanwhile Michael continued to stalk down the street not paying attention to where he was walking. A loud blast hastily brought his attention back to where he was going.

"What the hell?" Michael gasped as he saw Isabel's Jeep a foot away from his body. He could literally reach out and touch her.

"Want to watch where you're going! I nearly ran you over, Michael!" Isabel snapped as she sucked in several deep breathes.

"Michael, are you ok?" Tess questioned as she leaned forward from the passenger seat.

"I'm just fine! I nearly get run over, and … and…everything!" Michael exploded.

"Michael! You better be hurt, if you're taking that tone with me," Isabel admonished.

"You're not hurt are you, Michael?" Tess posed worried.

"Nothing's broken, where are you headed?" Michael dismissed.

"Wherever you want to go? It's your day." Tess laughed as she quickly sprung from the front passenger seat to the back seat.

"What?" Michael doubted as he looked shell-shocked. "You remembered?"

"Did you think we forget?" Isabel huffed affronted. Michael watched Isabel roll her eyes, as she gestured to the passenger seat. "Get in, and direct us to where you want to go?"

"Don't forget to pick us Alex," Tess laughed as Michael jumped into the backseat and then snaked his way around to the front passenger side.

"Why can't you act like a normal person and go around the jeep?" Isabel muttered as she put the Jeep into gear.

"What fun is that?" Michael stated as the Jeep roared to life.

**  
** TBC !


	2. Truths 2

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Forgotten**

* * *

Summary: This story is about one day, in Michael's life, in which several things events will happen. A day that he thinks no-one remembers. It will be a long time before he can forget. A day that will be a long time before anyone could forget. Michael & Isabel centered Fic, Tess & Alex friendship.

* * *

**  
**

Laying a heavy hand on the horn, Isabel showed her impatience. She was slightly surprised to find that Michael was enjoying her way of expressing her frustration. Smirking at him, she pressed down on the horn again as Alex emerged from his house. '_At lest he is smiling now, I wonder what made him so morose?_' Isabel contemplated.

"I'm coming! I'm coming. Keep your antennas on!" Alex bellowed as he dashed towards the Jeep.

"We don't have any," Tess declared slightly confused. Leaning forward Tess asked, "Is it a tradition to wear one?"

"It's an expression. It's the same thing as '_keep your pants on_' but since this is Roswell, we say '_antennas_.' And hell no! We don't wear them today," Michael answered as he fought to keep the smile off of his face.

"But that statement implies that there is a day when we do wear them," Alex argued as he jumped into the backseat which caused Tess to gasp in surprise.

"What is it with men and not opening car doors?" Tess demanded as she shot Alex a cold glare for his antics.

As they caught each other's eyes in the review mirror both Alex and Michael state, "Dukes of Hazard."

"What?" Tess inquired confused.

"Oh no, Michael! You are not blaming your behavior on a television show," Isabel instructed as she puts her Jeep into gear. "No matter how good both Alex and you would like to think that show was."

"But Izzy!" Michael countered getting into the swing of the argument. "Even you liked to watch it." Out of the corner of his eye, Michael watched a bright smile grow on Isabel's face. '_You look radiant when you smile_,' Michael reflected.

"That's because Luke Duke was hot. Where as you and Alex are lacking in appeal," Isabel declared. She spotted the flare of pain in his eyes before she winked at him. She spotted the twinkle of playfulness in his eyes. "Plus it's not Luke Duke jumping around in my jeep."

"What? I'll have you know that some people consider me to be the indisputable '_king of hotness_' Isabel Evans," Michael claimed.

"Where are these people? How come I haven't met one?" Isabel questioned.

"Ah, Maria!" Tess singed from the backset. "You know her."

"What! She doesn't count; she's Maria, for god's sakes. Right Alex?" Isabel stated.

"Sure, Isabel. Now it's '_right Alex_.' The same Alex who's lacking in appeal," Alex snickered. "I'll have you know that half the girls of Roswell High pant after Michael."

"They just pant?" Tess laughed getting into the argument also. "According to Maria, they do a lot more then pant."

"Oh, please. You should hear what Liz says about the girls going after…." Alex alleged before he grimaced. "Sorry Tess."

"It's fine. I know how they feel."" Tess answered in a small voice.

"Tess, don't get bummed about it," Michael command as he turned around. "You don't see me getting all upset, and today is my day." Seeing Tess's confused expression, Michael silently swore when horrified realization bloomed across her face.

"**HE FORGOT**!" Isabel shrieked, blasting his left ear. "How could he forget? I … I'll kill him. I run him over with my car!" Isabel threatened. She gripped the steering wheel hard as her knuckles became white. Pure rage sparked within her at the notion that Max forgot.

"You don't have a car, but I won't want to be around when the two of you catch up with him," Alex laughed attempting to lighten the mood.

"I think you killed my hearing Izzy. Do you have to act like a girl?" Michael complained as he groaned.

"I am a girl," Isabel snapped. '_A girl who can see that you have been hurt one too many times_.'

"Well that does explain the bad mood," Tess whispered to Alex. She looked at Michael and offered, "Maybe he does remember, but is planning something special for later."

"Tess," Michael groaned as her optimistic hope.

"This day is not over with Michael, and I refuse to believe that Maxwell has simply forgotten what today is," Tess passionately argued. "I highly doubt that he simply forget you."

"He's on a date with Liz, Tess. Trust me, he forgot," Michael alleged flatly.

"Did he say he was on a date with Liz? Or did you blow up when you thought he had a date with Liz?" Alex questioned. "I am going to have go with Tess on this one. Liz is many things, but I highly doubt she's worth ruining a valued friendship over." Seeing the look of shock everyone face, Alex laughed in delight. "Wow, if this was all it took to shock you people, I would have done with months ago."

"But you're her friend?" Tess maintained.

"Yes, I am," Alex agreed. "But even I can see that Liz has faults. I personally think that the reason they cling so hard to each other is because Liz wants to feel extra-special while Max wants to feel normal."

"That idea has some merit," Isabel stated as she looked over towards Michael. "So, are we going to spend all day debating over their '_relationship_'? Or are we going to get this show on the road?"

"Take me to the general store; I am in desperate need of some Snapple," Michael ordered.

**  
** TBC !


	3. General Store 3

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Forgotten**

* * *

Summary: This story is about one day, in Michael's life, in which several things events will happen. A day that he thinks no-one remembers. It will be a long time before he can forget. A day that will be a long time before anyone could forget. Michael & Isabel centered Fic, Tess & Alex friendship.

* * *

**  
**

As she pulled into the general store's parking lot, Isabel noticed the sheriff's car in her rear view mirror. '_I stopped_. _I think I did, I know I did. I just don't need this right now.' _ Isabel thought as she sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "I think we have company," Isabel muttered.

"I think someone has a ticket. Good luck talking your way out of this one," Michael sang as she hopped out of the Jeep. He laughed heartily as he headed into the store.

"Why would Isabel have a ticket?" Alex asked completely perplexed as he started to get out.

"Because she didn't stop dead at the stop sign, or Jim could really be in a fowl mood," Tess replied. Tess stood up as she was just about to exist the Jeep when Jim Valenti strode up.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Now Isabel, I know that you know the rules of the road..." Jim started.

"I know that Ms. Evans. I'm here to talk to Tess," Jim declared before she could argue her case.

"Oh, well in that case. She's all yours," Isabel muttered happily as she stepped out of the Jeep. As Alex got out he tripped and landed hard on the ground. Cutting up the palms of his hands, everyone heard in squeak in pain.

Inside the store Michael smirked as Isabel refused to help Alex up. "That's my girl," Michael muttered softly. '_Wait did I just say that out loud_?' Michael pondered as he continued to watch the scene before him. He saw that Alex was sending Isabel a pleading puppy dog look for help. '_I know that Issy's not going to fall for that little trick after I've pulled that on her multiple times_,' Michael thought.

Rubbing his hands together, Michael jumped as his hands generated a spark. Hastily he looked around, before laughing softly at himself. He noticed that the store resembled a ghost town. '_At lest n- one was around to see me, unlike some people I could mention.' _ As he took one last glance out the window, he turned towards the aisle that held the Snapple display. 'Tess will heal Alex's hands. _It might take some convincing, but she'll do it_,' Michael thought as he heard Alex complain about the pain in his hands.

Glancing up, he spotted Isabel striding towards him. 'She's so _beautiful_,' he thought as he smiled softly.

"So have you picked out what kind you want?" Alex asked before Michael gasped in surprise. "Wow! Never thought I could scare you," Alex mumbled slightly put off.

"Michael, are you feeling alright?" Isabel whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just contemplating which kind to get," Michael dismissed when he noticed how concerned she looked. "Where's Tess?" he asked as he grabbed several bottles of Snapple.

"Valenti needed to talk to her about something," Alex answered as he watched Michael reach and pull another bottle off of the shelf.

"Michael!" Isabel huffed feeling slightly jealous. '_If you focus more on what you're doing on less on Tess, I wouldn't … oh no… no,_' Isabel dismissed as she felt her checks start to burn. '_It's nothing. Michael is just a friend, besides Tess doesn't like Michael that way_.'

Looking directly at him, Isabel alleged, "You don't even like this kind of Snapple." She rolled her eyes and pulled two bottles out of his hands. Quickly she placed them back on the self and replaced them with the kind did like.

Quirking an eyebrow at her, he silently questioned her actions. He was surprised to see a blush creep into her cheeks. '_Since when does Isabel know what I like to drink?_' _And when did she get so bossy about it?_' Michael contemplated.

"What?" Isabel exclaimed. "I'm not going to be subjected to spending the rest of this day listening to you complain about you picking the wrong kind of Snapple!"

"I wouldn't complain," Michael argued.

"Yes, you would," disagreed Isabel as she pulled two more Snapple's off the shelf. "I know way you too well."

"I would not," disputed Michael. "Right Tess?" Michael asked as he saw her behind Isabel.

"Yes, you would and you do. You must b suffering from short-term memory failure because you were complaining about it just the other day," Alex laughed.

"Is this about the wrong kind of Snapple?" Tess demanded as she came closer to the group.

"Yes," Alex answered as he picked up a Snapple for himself.

"Yes, Michel, you complain. You complain for hours on end. I agree with Isabel," Tess decided as she plucked a Snapple off the shelf.

"Fine, fine," laughed Michael as he gave in. "I'm a little picky about my Snapple."

"A little, you're like a girl who has run out of hair spray before the prom," Alex huffed as she dashed down the aisle.

"That makes absolutely no sense, Michael doesn't use hair spray, he uses molding gel," Tess teased as her blue eyes twinkled.

"Hey leave Michael's hair out of this," Isabel laughed as the group makes their way to the registers. "It's not like he would choose to have moose head."

"Hey, I'm standing right here, and I can hear you," Michael exclaimed.

"Really?" Tess asked before she moved her mouth to form words without making a sound.

"Not funny, cute but not funny" Michael commented as he looked over to Isabel, he could see her doing the same thing. With a glance at Alex, he noticed that he too was moving his mouth without making any sounds. "Hey!"

Within minutes the group was back in Isabel's Jeep and tore out of the parking lot. Unknown to the group two different set of eyes had watched them.

**  
** TBC !


	4. Eyes are Watching 4

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Forgotten**

* * *

Summary: This story is about one day, in Michael's life, in which several things events will happen. A day that he thinks no-one remembers. It will be a long time before he can forget. A day that will be a long time before anyone could forget. Michael & Isabel centered Fic, Tess & Alex friendship.

* * *

AN: This chapter has a lot going on.

* * *

**  
**

As he watched the unique group drive away, a malicious smirk formed on his face. '_This is going to be easy_. Way too easy,' he thought as he slammed his prop closed. Unwittingly he draw attention to himself with the noise.

"In my time, a young man knew how to behave," commented on of the old ladies that sat next to him.

'_I'll have you know, that I was around in your time. You humans were as barbaric back then as you are now_,' he thought as he gathered his stuff.

"I think he's way too young to be driving," added another lady.

"I agree. He looks way to young to be driving. If he gets into the driver seat we'll call the sheriff, until then maybe he's late for meeting his mother," whispered the third old lady.

'_I can hear you! You stupid old birdies! I hope you all croak. Maybe… yes that would do it_,' he decided as he raised his hand.

"Now honey," soothed the woman who grabed his wrist. "You don't want to do anything that would draw attention to yourself."

"Yes mother," he sneered as he yanked his wrist out of her grip. "They just left." Moving away from the easy-dropping old ladies, he through away the prop. "They are without their leader, but remember Ava is formidable."

"Do we know where the king is?" she asked as she opened the door to a black sedan.

"Who cares," he answered.

"Nickolas!" she admonished. "I don't want to be stuck on this planet any longer then I have too."

"Ada, he's with his human," declared another man as he joined the group. "Yes, I'm sure. I saw her gleefully watching the group leave from the video store."

"Crane," greeted Nicholas. "All we need is for one of them to tell us where the Granolith is and we're going home heroes." Getting into the backseat of the sedan, he opened a silver case. Flicking a few buttons, he impatiently waited for the system to come to life. "Well, at lest the humans have progressed in their tracking devises."

"So where to?" Ada asked. .

"Somewhere in the canons," replied Nicholas.

"It would be something if they just lead us right to it," Crane huffed as they followed the group at a slower pace.

Meanwhile in the video store, Liz watched the laughing group peel out of the General store parking lot. '_Thank god, they left. For a moment there it looked like Max was going to follow Michael_,' thought Liz before she turned around. Swinging her arms she quickly found Max standing in front of the sci-fi area talking on his cell phone.

"Right, I agree. Ok, do you have everything?" Max questioned as he turned his head and offered her a soft smile. "No, I'm spending the afternoon with Liz. What? Oh, yes, I'll be there. I know eight o'clock sharp. Yes, mom," Max laughed as he hung up.

"We have only until eight?" Liz asked as she pouted at max prettily.

"No, we have until about six-thirty," Max contradicted as he looked over some movie titles. "I have to do a little shopping for mom."

"Why don't we do that now?" Liz suggested.

"Because then we wouldn't have time for the movie. Liz do you have a title in mind?" Max questioned.

"But Max…" whined Liz until she saw that her plea was falling on deaf-ears. "I was thinking '_Princess Bride'_ or maybe even '_Sabrina_.' What do you think?"

'_Torture of the damned_,' Max thought as he fought to keep a smile on his face. "Which-ever you choose." He watched her skip away, before he sighed. His eyes followed her as she plucked a movie off of the shelf. Max forced himself not to flinch when he that she had chosen Princess Bride. '_Great. Just great_.'

Meanwhile Alex is shocked when Tess lets out a happy squeal as she clutched his side of the Jeep. He took in the happy faces over his companions before a bright smile bloomed across his face. He was prepared for the sharp turn that Isabel took but Tess crashed into him.

Looking down into her face, Alex saw how un-nerved she was. '_It must have been hard to grow up with Nasedo. I don't think she has ever had fun. He had no human side. She probably was never even hugged_,' Alex thought as he let out a loud laugh. He watched in fascination as Tess instantly relaxed.

"Trying to be Daisy Duke?" Michael asked as Isabel took another sharp turn. "Where's Enos when you need him?"

"Isabel, are you sure you have your license?" Tess questioned as she felt the Jeep speed up. "Because I don't think…." Tess groaned as she covered her head with her hands. "I know! The instructor had a crush on you!"

"Wouldn't be the first time!" added Alex. "Remember Mister Rodes, our seventh grade math teacher?"

"Oh yeah, Mister Rodes, I had forgotten about him," laughed Michael as he watched Isabel flush. "He took one look at Izzy and started to stammer."

"It wasn't funny!" snapped Isabel. "He was old!"

Meanwhile in the car that was following them, Nicholas fumed. '_They're just having a joy-ride! I didn't come all this way for a damn joy-ride!_' Grinding his teeth, he struggled to re-gain control of his temper.

"This is ludicrous!" snapped Ada as she slammed a hand down on the steering wheel. "She's just driving in circles."

Inspecting the monitor, Nicholas smirked. '_The only things around here are caverns and tunnels. If I don't get the Granolith at lest I'll be able to kill Rath again_,' Nicholas thought.

"Crane, stop the car. With the sunlight, they won't see us until it's too late. When they circle back, we'll attack them," ordered Nicholas. Watching the monitor, Nicholas raised his hand. "They're coming around the corner now."

"Oh come on Izzy!" laughed Michael. "You liked have him under your sway." As he observed her face flush even redder, Michael smirked at her. '_Oh, yeah this is going to be fun!_' Out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw a black sedan. '_Who would be out this way?_'

Shaking it off, Michael heard Alex's horrified whisper, "What the hell?" before turning his head in time to see a wave of green rush towards them.

"Brace for impact!" shouted Michael as he raised his hand to create a shield. He knew that they were in major trouble when his shield crumbled under the impact. He heard Isabel scream his name before he felt power rush into him. Thick blue glass forms from Michaels' hand as he notices that the landscape changed from sunny skies to angry red flames.

"The Jeep's on fire!" screamed Alex. "Keep holding that shield!"

"We're going over!" cried Isabel as she latched onto Michael adding her power to his. "Oh my God! Michael!"

**  
** TBC !


	5. Landing 5

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Forgotten**

* * *

Summary: This story is about one day, in Michael's life, in which several things events will happen. A day that he thinks no-one remembers. It will be a long time before he can forget. A day that will be a long time before anyone could forget. Michael & Isabel centered Fic, Tess & Alex friendship.

* * *

**  
**

As he tuned everyone out, Michael focused all of his power on keeping his shield up. He felt himself draw power from an unknown source as his world started to flip. Angry red flames flicker in front of his hands as thick black smoke started to slowly choke him. A familiar feeling quickly made its way into his senses as a movie quote flashed thought his mind. '_Fear is the mind killer. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me._

_ And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain_.'(1) 

"Brace for impact!" Alex screamed from behind him as Michael pushed more power into the shield. As he lifted his other hand, Michael felt his alien side spring to life as the Jeep crashed into the ground with a residing thud.

"How are we still alive?" Alex questioned as he coughed loudly against the lingering black smoke. With an air of unreality, he gently placed his palms against the ground above his head. "How's Michael holding up?" he asked urgently.

"He's… he's fine," Isabel declared but her eyes betrayed her fear. Both of her hands were lacked onto Michael's arm. "We're all going to be just fine."

"We need to get out of here before it blows," Tess stressed as she used her powers to blast off her seatbelt. She reached over and proceeded to blast Alex's seatbelt also. He sled down to the ground. "I'm caught on something. Alex, can you make it out?"

He scrambled out of the side window. When out side the smoking Jeep he took his first real breath of fresh air, before turning right around and maneuvering his torso into the open window.

"Isabel, come on," Alex instructed as he reached for her.

"No! I won't leave Michael," Isabel shrieked as she saw Tess still struggling behind her. "Get Tess out first."

"I'm still stuck!" Tess coughed.

"Isabel, go!" Michael roared. "When Izzy's out, Tess your next."

"Come on Isabel," Alex encouraged when he saw that she was extremely reluctant to leave Michael behind. "The faster you get out, the faster Michael does."

"Don't you dare leave me! You promised, Michael," Isabel hissed as him as tears streaked down her face.

"I'll be right out, Izzy. I swear," Michael reassured her as he saw Isabel slowly let him go. He saw Alex reach for her hand as she whispered softly, "Go on. I'll be right there." He felt the additional power fade away as he struggled to keep the shield intact. He turned and saw Alex drag Isabel out of the Jeep before he dived back in. '_For a human, he's certainly has stamina_.'

"Come on Tess, it's your turn," Alex screeched.

"I'm stuck! Get Michael out!" Tess sobbed as she started to choke on the black smoke. Michael saw Tess force Alex away from her by using her powers. "I'll continue to work getting loose."

"How bad is it?" Michael demands as his force-field started to wear thin in places. He was unprepared for Alex to craw though his window and start to pull on him. "Alex! How bad?"

"I can't see her legs. Tess is still hanging upside down even through her seatbelt is off," Alex answered as he wrenched Michael out of the burning Jeep. Once Michael was sitting out of Jeep, the force-field quickly evaporated into nothing. '_Christ! Tess!_' He could hear her chocking on the black smoke as he shoved Alex behind him. Dashing into the open slot Michael latched onto one of Tess's hands.

"Michael get out. Only one of us has to die today," Tess ordered as she attempted to pull her hand out of his tight grasp.

"That's not acceptable. No one is dieing today!" Michael hissed as he lifted his hand, offering up a silent prayer his blasted the viewable part of the Jeep in front of Tess. Within seconds she was slowly making her way towards him until she stopped. He saw the frantic look in her eyes, before he tighten his grip on her. "Alex! Pull us out!"

Michael felt Alex grip his ankles only to drop his feet altogether. "Alex?"

"Make sure you have a good grip on Tess!" Alex bellowed seconds before he felt his whole body being lifted up by an unknown power source. '_Jesus, Izzy, do you even know what you're doing?_' Pain momentary blinded him as he was wrenched out of the Jeep.

"Michael?" Isabel whispered as she cradled his head. "Please tell me that you're alright. Michael?"

"Tired Izzy. I'm just tired. Did we get Tess out?" Michael asked as he slowly regained his bearings.

"Yes, she unconscious. But we're all out of the Jeep," Alex answered.

"We were attacked," Michael said as he struggled to sit up. As he examined their surroundings, he noticed that the burning Jeep was in a strange way giving them coverage. "We're vulnerable out in the open, do we have anyway of calling for help?"

"The cell phone is out of range; however we're near the '_pod-chamber_.' We can take coverage there," Isabel croaked out as she held up her cell phone.

Taking a good look at her, he instantly noticed a dark brown stain on her pants near her lower abdominal. "Izzy, are you bleeding?" Michael questioned as he continued to look her over for more blood stains.

"It's just a scratch. Max will heal it once we get home," Isabel countered not wanting his undivided attention on her.

"Alright, where is this '_pod-chamber_?' I for one don't like just sitting out here like it's open hunting season," Alex whispered as he glanced around him.

"It's about twenty five feet that way and fifteen feet up. If we stick close to the rocks we may get lucky and no-one will see us," Michael answered as he struggled to stand. He needed both Isabel and Alex's help to accomplish that feat. "This is ludicrous. How are we going to get up there?"

"Michael you'll lead us," Alex ordered as he lifted Tess into his arms. "And let's make this fast, people. She might be small but she's no light weight."

"Alex!" Isabel admonished softly. "You're horrible." Quickly and quietly as the group could they made their way to the chamber. At the entrance, Isabel waved her hand gaining them access to the chamber. Alex quickly scampered in with Tess. Michael entered last so that he could seal the door behind him.

"We made it," Alex whispered as he almost dropped Tess to the ground.

"I want the truth Izzy, how's that wound?" Michael asked as he stalked over to her.

"Its worst then I thought," Isabel admitted. She swayed when Michael was in arms distance causing him to help her to the ground. She didn't fight him as he took his time to inspect the wound.

"We really need Max. Is there anyway you can call him?" Alex asked.

"No, Izzy can sometimes dream-walk him, but that takes a picture. Tess can reach out to him, but she's not awake. I get to blow things up," Michael grumbled.

"You do a hell of a lot more then blow things up. We wouldn't even be here if you didn't do what-ever it was that you did," Alex snapped.

"He created a shield. I'm fine, Michael," Isabel reassured him as she placed a hand over her wound.

"You remember you're promise," Michael whispered into her ear.

"Not going anywhere," Isabel huffed before she grimaced at the pain lacing her body.

"What are we going to do now? We have… I presume that we have '_Skins_' coming after us," Alex reasoned as he paced the chamber.

"We? We are not going to do anything," Michael hissed as she squared his shoulders. "I'm going to go out there and face them."

"What?" Alex gasped horrified.

"No! Please Michael. I need you to stay here with me," Isabel pleaded.

"What you need is Max," Michael contradicted. "You are bleeding internally. Tess is out for the count. No offense Alex, but you're human and they'll rip you to shreds. Besides, you don't look to hot. That leaves me."

"Michael!" Isabel screamed clearly upset.

"They have a car. We need…. no you need to be healed. Now we're the only ones who can gain access from the outside. So you're safe here," Michael stressed as his mind whispered '_for now_.' Using his powers he created a short spare like stick from materials found within the pod chamber. Nodding to Alex, they walked over to the far side of the room.

"If for any odd known reason, they're able to get in, I want you to be able to defend yourself and them," Michael ordered as he placed the stick in Alex's hands.

"What do I do with this?" Alex wondered.

"You stick in their backs, right between the shoulder blades. Pull in back out and they go '_puff_.' No more '_Skin_.' Don't attack them directly, do it from behind," Michael instructed.

Scrutinizing both the girls, Michael's tightened his jaw. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He strode over to the door, forcing himself not to look back as he exits. '_Alex, I'm trusting you to watch out for them. Don't make me regret it,_' Michael thought as he spied Ada. '_It's time to rock and roll.' _

**  
** TBC !

(1) **The Bene Gesserit Littainy against Fear.** Pg 19 of Dune. Written by Frank Herbert.


	6. Dog Fight 6

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Forgotten**

* * *

Summary: This story is about one day, in Michael's life, in which several things events will happen. A day that he thinks no-one remembers. It will be a long time before he can forget. A day that will be a long time before anyone could forget. Michael & Isabel centered Fic, Tess & Alex friendship.

* * *

**  
**

For the first time in years, Michael let go of all of his fears and allowed his basic alien instincts to take over. He could literality feel his human-side shrink within himself as his alien-side rejoiced at its freedom.

"History does not long entrust the care of freedom to the weak or the timid," a voice whispered into his mind. (1) Michael knew he recognized the voice, but he could not place it.

"Do not needlessly endanger your lives until I give you the signal," the voice whispered again as Michael clenched his fists. (2) "If you are hearing my voice, a time of great urgency is upon you," the voice whispered.

Shaking his head as to clear it, Michael bits back a groan. '_Naw, shit Sherlock_,' Michael contemplated. '_What gave that away? This is not what I need right now_.' Taking several deep breathes he surveyed his environment. '_I'm out number, out-powered and running out of time. I need to get to their car without getting killed. How am I going to pull this off?_'

"What counts is not necessarily the size of the dog in the fight - it's the size of the fight in the dog," the voice whispered. (3) "There were only ten of you sent to Earth to begin with. You, and you alone were the main reason only two sets of protectors where needed. Relax and allow yourself to remember." Images of his past life flooded his mind. Slowly, Michael relaxed as the people within the images become clearer and more recognizable.

"I am Rath," Michael muttered with conviction as he heard someone approaching him from the left hand side.

"Well, if it isn't the General," Ada sneered. "Where are your friends?"

"But fret about them, Adanoma," Michael greeted coldly. "Worry about me."

"How do you know my name? Tell me Guerin!" Ada demanded as she lashed out at him. She blasted him hard in the middle of his chest forcing him back against the rocks.

The sting of pain for the blast slammed against him from the front while zinging pain slowly penetrated his mind from his back. He saw Crane coming at him from his right. This time he was prepared for Crane's attack as he joined powers with Ada.

Michael smirked coldly at them. '_If this is the best they can do, they should have paid more attention to the Corp training_,' Michael thought as he closed his eyes. Using his powers he slowly influenced Crane and Ada's energy from attacking him. Opening his eyes, he saw their confusion as he slowly raised his hand reverberating back towards them their own power with a tough of his own.

"I am Rath!" Michael roared as the two skins became dust. "All who dare challenge me shall perish." Growling lowly, he used his left hand to ferret out the enemy that was still hiding somewhere close by.

He knew without any confirmation that Nicholas was there. '_Revenge will be mine!_' Michael thought savagely as Vilandra screams of torture rang throughout his mind. '_It's time you experienced one tenth of what she went through!_'

He heard Nicholas emerge from the rocks behind him. Michael twisted his body slowly around, always making sure that he kept Nicholas in sight. '_You're going to surfer before I allow you to die_.'

"You wear your emotions on your sleeve," Nicholas sneered as he continued to stride closer to Michael. "Vilandra could never love someone like you."

"You say such sweet things, Nickie. But that's not going to stop me from hurting you," Michael laughed coldly. He saw a flash of surprise in Nicholas's eyes as he moved closed.

"You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting. In what world could you possibly beat me?" Nicholas asks as he raised his hand to take on Michael. (4)

"Ahh, arrogance and stupidity all in the same package. How efficient of you," Michael sneered coldly as he effortlessly dodged Nicholas's attack. (5) "Is this the best you can do?"

"I killed you once, I'll kill you again," Nicholas snapped as attempted to blast Michael only to hit nothing but air. Pain exploded all round his body.

"What's the matter, Nickie? Not feeling so good?" Michael mocked as he blasted him again. Michael watched the man who helped Ki'var tear apart his beloved's mind before allowing her to beg for death. Rage spared through him as he built up his power. "Victory will not be achieved this time."

"We have already won," Nicholas mocked as he coughed up blood.

"Really," Michael sneered as he approached Nicholas. He easily defended himself against the puny attack that Nicholas was giving him. Reaching back, Michael slapped Nicholas across his face. A sickening cracking sound is heard upon impact.

"Let me show you, just what you have won," Michael roared softly as he placed both of his hands on either side of Nicholas's head. In that instant Rath took over. He smiled coldly down at the being he cradled in his hands. "Death will be something that you will pray for."

Nicholas's screams echoed around the desert as Rath subjugated him to the same treatment that he foisted upon Vilandra a life time ago. After the screams become whimpers, Rath reached behind Nicholas and felt his back for the seal.

"Please, please," Nicholas begged.

Standing up, Rath looked down at the broken solider. "Pray to your Deity, not to me. For you shall receive no mercy."

"You can't just leave me here. Rath! Don't walk away from me. You can't just walk away," Nicholas screamed as Michael moved away from him. "Ki'var is weak! He needs to bring back one of the royals to pacify the populace. He's coming for Vilandra."

"When?" Rath growled as he stood still.

"By the next cycle… two at the most," Nicholas coughed. "Please Rath, don't leave me like this."

Whipping around, Michael blasted Nicholas, within seconds his skin shield eroded away leaving the alien exposed to Earth's harsher elements. Gasps of intense pain came out of Nicholas's mouth.

"Mercy is given to those that deserve it, not those who demand it after betraying and destroying those they were to serve," Rath reiterated as he watched his enemy slowly die in front of him. Closing his eyes, he exhaled gently as to sooth his throbbing headache. With a soft gasp, Michael felt himself become whole. Looking around at the destruction, he was slightly glad that he no longer had to wonder what his past-life was like but he also mourned the lost of his innocent human life.

As he stepped away from the sight before him, pain shot up his back. '_Great, I go from being this indestructible being to being plain old Michael_,' he thought as he grimaced in pain. Glancing over the horizon Michael spied the black sadden. '_Suck it up, Izzy's hurt_.'

As he forced himself to job over to the sadden, Michael took note of how out of shape he was. Using his powers he quickly opened the car door. Reaching under the seating wheel with practiced easy he hot-wired the car within seconds. Slamming his foot down on the petal, the car roared to life.

Arriving at his destination, Michael lunched out of the car and dashed over to the entrance to the pod chamber. With a wave of his hand the door unsealed itself, allowing him to enter. He saw Alex and Tess huddled around Isabel. '_This can't be good_.'

"Car's here, so let's make tracks," Michael suggested as he got closer.

"Now is not the time for bad puns, Michael," Isabel admonished in pain.

"I healed her surface wounds, but I couldn't do much for the internal injuries. So be careful picking her up," Tess whispered as she moved to give Michael access.

"Let's rock and roll, people. If you're not in the car by the time I'm out there, I'm leaving you here," Michael stressed as he bent down. He heard her groan in pain as he gently lifted her up into his arms. '_Stay with me, Izzy. Just stay with me_.'

As he put the car in gear, he heard Tess attempting to reach Max using Izzy cell phone. It wasn't until he hit the outer limits of the town that Tess was able to get a signal that the residue tension seeped out of him. However, that peaceful feeling didn't last long as he heard Tess having difficulty getting the individual on the phone to put Max on that he snapped.

"Tess! Give me that phone!" Michael roared. He had to restrain himself otherwise he would have blown the cell phone to bits. Holding the phone up to his ear, he could hear Liz arguing. "Put Maxwell on. Now Elizabeth!" Michael hissed when she attempted to refuse. He could hear Max apologizing to her for his behavior in the background.

"Excuse me if I don't want Isabel to die today!" Michael snapped at Max. "Listen up O'Great leader; you're going to meet us at Valenti's. I said you! Not you and however else you think so come!"

"Michael! Calm down. I'm going to be fine," Isabel instructed as she struggled to breath. "You don't want Max getting into an accident getting to Jim house."

"Fine, get Kyle to drive you," Michael ordered and then proceeded to hang up on Max. The rest of the drive went by in silence that was broken by Isabel's ragged breathing. As he pulled into Valenti's driveway, Michael saw an impatient Max waiting for them. The car didn't even come to a complete stop before the passenger side door was thrown open.

Everyone saw that Max didn't waste any time, he was focusing all of his energy on healing Isabel. While Isabel attempted to reassure everyone that she was really fine. After what seemed like an eternity, Max stumbled backwards.

"There, she's fine now," Max whispered as emotions started to choke him. "Tess, do you have anything that Isabel can wear?"

"I think so," Tess answered as she looked over Isabel.

"Good. Kyle and you too Alex, help Isabel into the house, so she can change," Max ordered softly. "Michael and I need to talk."

Michael waited several minutes after the group entered the house before turning towards Max. Looking into Max's eyes, he was surprised to see Max struggling not to break down.

"Michael, you…. I saw it. I felt her fear for you. I saw… my god. Michael, if it wasn't for you, they would all be dead. Michael, about today… oh, god," Max croaked out as his voice cracked in several places.

"I did what was required," Michael simply offered as he stared at the front door.

"Required?" Max repeated stupidly.

Michael heard Max approach him only to stop a foot or so away. Twisting his head to look at Max, he quirked his eyebrow at the former King. "Yes, I did what the situation required."

"Michael, are you ok?" Max asked softly.

"I remember my life as Rath," Michael answered turning his body to confront Max. "All of it. I remember things, people and events that…. Why didn't you tell me about Vilandra's betrayal?"

"You always were over protective of her. Even though I was mad at her, I didn't want to leave her without a friend," Max offered until he saw Michael's eyes flash. "I didn't want you to be hurt."

"The last time you kept secrets from me, we all wound up dead. Vilandra didn't betray us. Ki'var used Nicholas to take over her mind, and then they proceeded to torture her," Michael told Max as he glanced back at the house. "And if Nicholas is to be believed he's coming back for her."

"No!" Max gasped. "I won't allow it."

"You're not the King! How the hell are you planning to stop him?" Michael snapped.

"I don't know!" Maxwell shouted losing control of his powers. The street lamps dimmed then brightened. "I don't know, but no-one is hurting me sister."

"So we start training and stop diddle-dallying?" Michael asked calmly as a smirked formed on his face.

"Yeah, you can set the schedule," Max whispered as the front door opened reviling a cleaner Tess helping a better looking Isabel. "Ah, are you going to help Izzy home."

"Sure," Michael readily agreed. "You were saying something about today?" He heard Max groan as he ran a hand down his face.

"It was all Izzy's idea," Max rationalized. "Look, I didn't forget what today is. I just… I wanted you to know this. She has a party planned. You know to celebrate your being a legal adult…"

"Max, she has been attempting to throw me a surprise birthday party for the last two lifetimes. It seems that tonight, she will succeed," Michael declared with a loving smile on his face.

"Great, but first we have to stop off at the Crashdown," Max ordered as he approached Izzy only to have her continue on her way towards Michael.

"Kyle has given me a clean shirt for you to wear," mention Isabel said as she held out the clean top.

Rolling his eyes, Michael whipped off his shirt and slid into Kyle's top. Running a hand over the top, Michael changed the top from a Hawaii printed shirt to a black top. Opening the car door, Michael gestured for Isabel to take a seat.

"After you, my lady," Michael remarked in a British voice. He noticed her faint blush on her cheeks and winked at her after she took her seat. "Tess, we're headed to the Crashdown, do you and Alex want a ride?"

"Ah… No," Tess laughed as she slipped her arms around Alex's waist. "We'll catch a ride with Kyle and Max."

"Alright my bone lass, we'll see you there," Michael assumed as he continued with his fake British accent. He hopped into the driver's seat. Putting the car into gear, he glanced up into the review mirror and had to smirk. '_Better watch it there, King. If you keep ignoring her, she's going to move on to some else,_' he thought before he flashed Isabel a bright smile.

"What has you in such a chipper mood?" Isabel queried as he saw his eyes dance with mischief.

"Just thought of something," Michael mumbled. '_Like no more Liz_.' He waited for the other group to get into their car before he pealed out of the drive way. Coming to a complete stop at the parking lot of the Crashdown, Michael starts to feel his body tense.

"I'm going to wait here for Max," Michael mentioned as Isabel started to get out of the car. "We have some issues to discuss."

"Michael, about today, I ...uh… Michael, there is something I should have told you earlier…" Isabel attempted to justify.

"Izzy, this has nothing to do with today. This has to do with tomorrow," Michael interrupted her softly. "I'll be right in." He got out of the car and leaned against the hood.

"Ok," Isabel agreed usually compliant. He saw her glance back several times as she made her way towards the establishment. She was quickly joined by Kyle, Alex and Tess. Nodding to Max, he smirked at him.

"Training will start bright and early. Seven and it will be just us," Michael ordered as he feel inline with Max.

"Great," Max mumbled as he let Michael enter before him.

"**SURPRISE**!" rang around the room, slightly startling him. Taking note of the exit signs, he also logged the number of people that were there. Seconds pasted before Maria encased her arms around him, while proclaiming loudly that she pulled off a spectacular surprise on him.

"Maria, taking credit for someone else's hard work is deplorable," Michael whispered callously as he escaped from her. Keeping Isabel in sight, he circulated around the room accepting well wishes.

"Izzy, you finally got me," Michael hollered as he lunged for her. Sweeping her up into the air, her delighted laughter was joined with the other patrons.

"Michael, put her down," Liz hissed as she came closer until she saw the Max and Tess were having a private conversation in the corner. Striding over towards them, she was forced to stop when Alex got in her way. "Alex, move."

"No, Liz leave them be," Alex countered as he kept putting his body in her path.

"Alex, I'm Max's girlfriend, besides I was here first," Liz ordered as she tried to move past him.

"Technically, Ava or Tess was there first. She was or is his wife," Alex rationalized until he heard her scuff at him. "I was in the car when Tess was begging you to put Max on. So don't stand there and play Miss Innocent with me! You know damn well what Max's power is and why any one of us would be calling to speak to him. At this point in time, I can't honestly stand to look at you and I'm just your best friend."

"Alex," Liz whispered horrified.

Michael observed the intense confrontation between Liz and Alex with a detected eye. He saw Liz's eyes widen in realization as she frantically looked around, picking out the alien's in their group before rushing after Alex, who was striding away for her.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Isabel probed as she looked over the gifts he got.

"I had everything I ever needed," Michael commented as he gazed at her. "But I got some pretty cool stuff too."

**  
** The End!

Quotes from:

1): Dwight D. Eisenhower

2): Dwight D. Eisenhower

3): Dwight D. Eisenhower

4): A Knight's Tale Movie Quotes: Rufus Sewell (Adhemar)

5): Londo Mollari, Babylon 5


End file.
